2013.05.06 - We're just glad you're okay
over a week ago, Ororo Munroe was set to return from one of her trips to Africa. After she called home to say her flight from Nairobi made an emergency landing in Hammer Bay, she volunteered to have a look around the city, to see what truth there was to the rumours about the state of things in Genosha. After that, there was no contact from her at all. Last Night, she contacted Scott from India, with a short description of her ordeal. Held captive by one of the country's anti-mutant sects. Interrogated. Rescued by a man who would only give her the name Erik. Smuggled out of the country by boat to South Asia. She would be flying (by plane) home from there. An hour ago, Ororo finally arrived home, and immediately went to take a long, hot bath. Now, she arrives in Scott's office. Even cleaned up, it's obvious she's been through a lot. She's sporting a collection of cuts and bruises, even a few burn marks, as well as being visibly thinner than when she left. Her hair is still wet from the shower, and heald back in a few twists, in a way that covers the section of it that was pulled out. "I think," she says. "That we can confirm most of the rumours about Genosha's anti-mutant sects. They are... clearly well funded. They possess the technology to nullify mutant powers." She presses her lips together for a few moments. "I... will need some time before I can write a full report of my... experience." Just after Ororo enters Scott is immediately standing and moving around his desk to take a better look at her injuries. As she speaks, he remains silent, and continues to inspect her with a grimace upon his face. After she finishes speaking he takes a few steps backwards and leans against his desk. After a long moment, he responds, still trying to process all the information. "What happened?" That's the only remark he can really think to make. Genosha has been sort of a mystery. The more he's found out about it the less he's been able to truly know. All the time there are more questions, yet very few answers. "Shortly after I began to explore the city, I was attacked. I did not make use of my powers, not wanting to bring attention to myself. I took a blow to the head strong enough to stun me for several minutes. They restrained me with a device that cut me off from my powers, entirely. I suspect now that they knew who I was, and were able to arrange for the plane's 'emergency' stop, and had my capture planned," she reports, in a voice all to calm for what she's recounting. "I was kept in a... very small cell. When they were not trying to extract information for me. I told them nothing." She can't seem to bring herself to use the word torture. But there's no denying what it was. "I cannot tell you much about the rescue. I believe I may have been halucinating at the time. They had kept me awake several days at that point. And I had just recieved an extended electric shock just before Erik and his... assistant arrived." She hikes up her wrap skirt to a height that would be indecent, if it weren't to show him the burns from the stun gun. And if clothing weren't technically just kind of a formality for Ororo to begin with. Scott breathes in before letting out a deep sigh and looks at the marks upon her legs. "So you were saved by a man named Erik and an assistant. Who were they? How did they know you were there? Whoever they are, you must be extremely thankful." Pause. "As am I." "Did you get any information out of your captors? Any details we might be able to use to track down their organization? If they were looking for you, perhaps we can look for them first and meet them at the point of attack." "He was very good at avoiding questions. He would not tell me how they knew who I was. I suspect my reputation in Many parts of Africa has made me... somewhat prominent. I will... probably not be able to visit again for some time," she says, sadly. "His assistant was a woman, she used a bow and arrow. She was either an expert with it, and/or had some level of telekinetic control. He identified himself as a mutant, but did not make any displays of power. He is, apparently, a very wanted man in Genosha," she says "I imagine, after my escape, I am probably wanted by authorities there too, assuming the Humanity First sect has enough pull on their government, which I suspect. I doubt the plane landing there was co-incidence." "Pull on their government? I'm confused. I thought Genosha was created by mutants for mutants. I know they were the victims of attack a few years ago, but I thought that had only gone to embolden the mutants there, not hinder them. Indeed, many say that the reason mutant relations have improved all over the world, including here, is because of what happened in Genosha." Scott sighs and changes the topic, "How bad are you hurt? Is there anything you need, or anything I can do for you?" "Something has changed, that's for certain. It's possible those they have pull on aren't aware of it or-" she shakes her head. "I do not know. They are more organized and well-funded than any anti-mutant terrorist group we've encountered stateside. It could be their power is with the governments of other countries. My captors said nothing of use to me, they never even specified what it was they wanted me to give them. I suppose they figured if they-" there is a long pause and a breath before she uses the word "tortured me long enough, they would learn something. Erik suggested they'd have killed and dissected me if I gave them nothing after a certain amount of time." Scott nods, "In any event this is extremely peculiar. I'm very glad you're safe. That's the most important thing. In regards to Genosha, if this underground sect wanted you there, they will probably want you here as well. We need to remain vigilant. Tell me more about this Erik person." "He was an older man. Probably close in age to Charles. Tall, mostly grey hair." Storm describes. "Very deep voice, very strong for his age despite what seemed like a mild case of arthritis," she describes. "Perhaps one of our telepaths can take his image and project it to Piotr, or another one of our more artistically inclined types," she suggests. "Neither he nor his assistant took any hesitation in taking the lives of my captors. I'm still not sure how I feel about that. But, I'm probably still somewhat in a state of shock." Scott nods at her description, "Did he give any contact information or anything like that?" He pauses before adding, "Here's what I would like you to do. Rest is the first order of business. Once you feel ready for it, I'd like you to write up a detailed report so we can begin to investigate. If it means we need to go back and confront these idiots who wanted to harm you, then that's what we're going to do." Storm shakes her head. "I have no way to contact him again, no." She nods, then, at his instructions. "I'll have that for you as soon as I can." When it does arrive, the details will be... disturbing. She has a very vivid memory of almost all of the torture. "I see no need to return there if it's only for revenge. If these sects grow in power, or we're able to find anything new, then perhaps... but," another shake of her head. "I will not have the team put at risk simply because of my experience. I believe this Erik may contact me in the future, if things escalate there, though I didn't give him any specific way to do so." Scott nods, "I understand your apprehension, Ororo. That being said our job is to make the best world we can for our kind. If that means going in and dismantling a terrorist organization, then that's what we'll need to do. There's no way to know that at this point, however. I look forward to seeing the report and helping to come up with a plan as to how we can prevent something like this from happening in the future." Ororo stands. "I will work on it after some more rest. I... feel the need to sleep outside tonight. If you need me, I'll be near the lakeshore," she tells him, as she stands. She probably won't be found /inside/ very much during her recovery. After spending that much time in a cramped cell, she needs the open sky above her. Category:Log